iruinmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyfall
12 Slaps #Opening scene, Bond gets picked up by female partner, who immediately is behind terrorist who stole the hard drive. I could understand her being there immediately to pick up Bond, but also right behind the one guy they are supposed to be after? #M tells Bond that she had no choice but to tell Moneypenny to take the shot, because “either take the chance that Bond gets shot and they recover the hard drive, or the certainty that the terrorist gets away with the hard drive.”What about the option of not taking the shot, and the possibility that Bond actually stops the guy on his own? Why didn’t Bond argue this. #Bond’s new handgun has three bright LED lights in the back that go green or red whenever someone holds it. If he is trying to sneak up on an assassin like in the Shanghai scene, the last thing you would want it for you gun to be lighting up to give away your location. #Bond and Moneypenny are the only white and black person in the Macau Casino, everyone else is Asian. No matter how inconspicuous they were trying to be, wouldn’t they stand out as sore thumbs… especially that they are partners. At a minimum, they should have replaced Moneypenny with some Asian operative, as Bond’s intention was to get noticed. #Bond appears on the sailboat by walking naked into the shower of the Bond girl. The already being naked was a little much. Sean Connery demonstrates how it is done: #In the morning, the guards on the ship aren’t surprised when Bond walks out onto the deck. They don’t ask any questions, and just seem to immediately accept that he is there. #Q solves Raoul Silva’s crazy encryption that no one else in the world could solve, in a matter of seconds. You couldn’t even turn on a computer in a matter of seconds. #The polymorphic encryption is just ridiculous and then Bond so easily guessing the password on his first guess. #When M and the grounds keeper are trying to sneak off to the church, across a large field in the dark, the groundskeeper uses a flashlight. The most obvious thing they could do to alert Silva to where they are, they do. #When Bond is running across the ice, and is stopped by Silva, one of the hench men just appears behind Bond out of nowhere. How did he just sneak up like that without Bond hearing the ice cracking under his feet as he walked up? When Bond was going across the ice it was cracking left and right. #When Silva walks into the church he begins talking to M in a loud voice, and the grounds keeper walks into the room talking and unaware that Silva is there. He didn’t hear Silva talking? He wasn’t on high alert? What happened to the grounds keeper’s shotgun in the church? What is the grounds keeper doing when Silva is facing M and talking directly to her? #If Silva’s goal was to see M face to face, and then commit suicide with her, he didn’t need to go through everything he did. He could have done his terrorist attacks etc, but then just showed up at her apartment the same way Bond did when he comes back from being missing. If he has access to every piece of information about her, he could have broken in just as easily as Bond. blog Category:James Bond Category:Skyfall Category:Movies Category:Movie Critique Category:Movie Review Category:bond